


Worshipping the High Priestess

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Language Barrier, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Unconventional Relationship, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Over the course of time —did such thing even exist within the Entity’s Realm?— you had become Adiris’ protégée despite your countless and endless differences, and as her faithful, little devotee, you were determined to keep your beloved priestess satisfied even through her darkest times.





	Worshipping the High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/gifts).



Over the course of time _—did such thing even exist within the Entity’s Realm?—_ you had become Adiris’ protégée despite your countless and endless differences. The process had been bizarre at first, with you being nothing but her little prey during the trials in which you two coincided, yet at the same time it had felt oddly natural, impressively so given your circumstances. Your entire relationship was sickening, not because of her _—okay, partly because of her, but you would never voice those thoughts out loud,—_ but because it was so unconventional and secretive, you couldn’t help but feel that everything was a huge mistake… Yet you somehow were able to find the warmth and comfort you had always longed for _in her_. You knew you had lost your mind, but you didn’t even care anymore.

“My priestess,” you’d whisper fondly into her ear whenever you saw her praying in the Temple of Purgation, her back to you and utterly unaware of your presence, in between trials or during dead times. Her entire body would visibly relax _because_ of you, and as her faithful devotee, you _loved_ triggering and being the cause of such reactions. 

You just couldn’t get enough of her satisfaction, especially when you were painfully aware of the darkness that plagued her mind and the self-consciousness that, more often than not, clung to her like some sort of second skin. You could see it in the way sadness dwelt within her eye whenever she hooked and sacrificed a survivor _—the High Priestess of Babylon, the one who had been in charge of praying for her people’s prompt recovery, now murdered the haunted survivors for a so-called God that had saved her from a living Hell only to put her into yet another… Oh, how the mighty had fallen,—_ or every time she thought that you weren’t staring at her although you were, and it pained you deeply.

Adiris would shy away from you entirely whenever she was consumed by her negative thoughts, her regal body rigid and restless whenever you paid her a visit. Loneliness would embrace you tightly when that happened, whispering sweet nothings into your ears as you saw her avoid you less and less subtly as time went by. Thankfully, you were an impressively stubborn person, both in and out of those awful trials, and you wouldn’t back down without trying to make her feel better no matter what.

That had brought you to your current situation, in which you were cupping her left cheek softly as you looked at her right in the eye passionately even though she was trying to escape your gaze. “You don’t have to run from me,” you whispered, knowing that she didn’t understand a single word, “I sought _you_ for a reason, after all,” yet you kept on talking. 

“You are far more than your looks,” you told her, staring at her fondly. “You are wise,” you mumbled as you used your other hand to caress her forehead, “and so gentle,” then placed it over one of hers. Adiris gasped for air, and you couldn’t help but smile, noticing how she was aware of the fact that you were worshipping her, something that she _adored_. “Moreover, you’re faithful, brave, stylish, and have a bigger heart than everyone else, including you, thinks.”

Adiris mumbled something in her language, and your gaze softened because of sadness. The language barrier was one of the greatest inconveniences in your relationship, and you resented it so much. You sighed and shook your head, intertwining your fingers with hers, _—getting sick because of her, her uneven, bizarre touch and her putrefied scent were things that you had stopped caring about ages ago,—_ and giving her hand a soft squeeze.

She flashed at you one of those small, earnest smiles she reserved for you and _only_ you. 

“My priestess,” you whispered before kissing her briefly, softness and warmth surpassing effectively every other sensation, feeling The Entity’s call and your body being pulled away from hers in order to get into yet another realm to repair your way through survival.

_“Wait for me.”_


End file.
